1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to a quick release wand for use with a canister vacuum cleaner having a wheeled nozzle.
2. Background Art
In one form of canister-type vacuum cleaner a wheeled nozzle is connected to the suction means in a canister by means of a wand connected to the nozzle and to a flexible hose connected between the wand and the canister. The upper end of the wand defines a somewhat turned handle for grasping by the user in moving the nozzle over the surface to be vacuum cleaned.
In one form of such nozzle, a rotary brush is driven by an electric motor for improved removal of dirt from the surface being cleaned. Power for the electric motor is delivered from the canister through wires embodied in the flexible hose and through a power cord associated with the wand.
It is further conventional to provide a connector on the nozzle which swivels about a horizontal axis so as to permit the wand to be brought downwardly from the upright normal position to one generally parallel with the floor so as to permit the nozzle to be moved under furniture, such as beds, chairs, etc., to clean the subjacent surface.
Because of the downturned arcuate characteristic of the handle, to permit such generally horizontal disposition of the wand, means have been provided for permitting the wand to rotate about its longitudinal axis in the swivel connector, whereby the arcuate handle may be turned to have the arcuate extent generally horizontal rather than vertical.